


This has nothing to do with happiness

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Jewish!Len, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard might not be a hero, but even he won't let Barry suffer through a bad date. Not for very long, anyway.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 316





	This has nothing to do with happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got a decent amount of sleep, which means you all get a story. This was from a tumblr prompt a month ago. It's also unbeta'ed.

~*~

Leonard had intended to spend his evening taking it easy, having a few drinks and hustling a player or two at the pool table. Maybe make out with someone cute. Yet he'd missed out on no fewer than five open games, and he'd been nursing his whiskey on the rocks since he'd claimed his table. He couldn't bring himself to regret it though, just like he couldn't stop himself from watching Barry Allen suffer through what looked like the world's worst Tinder date.

He was sitting at just the right angle that left him unnoticed, and it was with some mean satisfaction that he watched as he sipped his whiskey. Every time Carl or Chad opened his mouth, Barry's face twisted into something awkward and delicious, as if he regretted every choice that led him to that date.

Leonard allowed himself five more minutes and then stood, hooking his finger into the collar of his jacket and tugging it off his chair. He'd to go to the bar and settle his tab. His night would end more quietly than he was used to, but it had been worth it.

Barry, searching the room with desperate eyes, settled on Leonard for the first time. He flushed a delightful red, and then his pretty green eyes narrowed with a focus that sent a surge of adrenaline up Leonard's spine. He spent a few seconds weighing his options—let Barry Allen suffer a bad date, or show up with the mellodrama?

Put that way, what choice did he have?

Leonard arched an eyebrow in silent inquiry, and the embarrassed relief that crossed Barry's face was enough of an answer. He shrugged into his jacket, sauntered over to their table and indulged in a onceover. Aw. Barry's shirt wasn't even wrinkled. "Barry. Looking good."

"Len!" Barry's voice was high pitched and nervous, and Leonard let the nickname slide as he cocked his hip against the table, pointedly ignoring Barry's date. "What a surprise!"

Leonard smirked. "Isn't it, though? I thought this wasn't your kind of place."

"Uh, excuse me?" Carl-Chad interrupted. "We're kind of…?"

Leonard turned his attention on him. "Where are my manners? Leonard Snart. Pleasure."

Carl-Chad's face paled in a way that made Leonard grin, smug and confident. "Captain Cold?"

" _Always_ pleased to meet a fan," Leonard said, his smile kicking up a notch. In his peripheral, he could see Barry rolling his eyes.

"It was good. Um. To see you," Barry said, rising to his feet. "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

_Really?_ Leonard asked silently, and Barry offered a bashful shoulder shrug before he booked it to the men's.

Carl-Chad swallowed. "Is this where you threaten to kill me?"

"Pardon?" Leonard returned his attention to Barry's date, and for the first time felt a little pity for the kid.

"He's your ex, isn't he?" Carl-Chad asked, his gaze dropping down to the table. "I've seen a lot of movies, okay? If you're staking a claim or something, I'm so totally out. You'll never see me again."

Leonard huffed a small breath of laughter. "You're ruining the fun, kid. Go on, get out of here. It's your lucky night."

Carl-Chad darted out of the bar, and Leonard took his seat, curling his arm over the top of the booth. The waitress brought two meals to the table, and Leonard inspected Carl-Chad's choice. Fries and a bacon cheeseburger. Pity. He squeezed out some ketchup from the bottle at the table and dipped a fry as he waited for Barry to come back. It took longer than he expected.

Barry plopped down on his side of the booth, relief and embarrassment etched on his face. "Thank you so much."

"Any time." Leonard munched on his fry. "What was wrong with the guy? He seemed nice enough."

Barry squeezed his eyes shut as if he was reliving the memory. "He watches k-dramas."

"K…?"

"Korean TV," Barry clarified, opening his eyes again. "And that's okay, I mean, I watch anime, but like. He just wouldn't shut up, and he confused the names and he wasn't talking about _anything_ else and I wanted to die. So thank you."

Leonard gestured his acceptance. "Well, as fun as this has been, I'll leave you to your meal."

"You can eat it," Barry said, ducking his head and running his hand through his hair. "I've got to pay for it, anyway."

"Bacon," Leonard said, by way of explanation. "Contaminated the whole thing."

"Oh!" Barry shot Leonard a surprised look. "I got the turkey burger with cheese. Want to trade?"

It was Leonard's turn to be caught off guard, and he nodded, oddly touched. He shrugged out of his jacket while Barry switched their plates. He didn't say a word while Leonard inspected it, and settled back in his seat when Leonard took a bite.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Leonard flashed back to high school and his awkward attempts at flirting with other guys. Is that what he wanted here? Flirting was part of his natural repertoire when it came to Barry, but it felt more illicit than usual without Team Flash nearby.

"If you wanted a date, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," Leonard finally said. "You could've just asked."

"Shut up," Barry laughed. "You can't blame me for getting an upgrade when I had the chance."

Leonard raised his eyebrows at that. "An upgrade, Barry? I'm flattered." 

Barry sputtered and turned an even more flattering shade of red. "I'm not justifying that with a response. You're just fishing for compliments."

"You're supposed to compliment your date. It's a requirement." Barry shot him a deadpan look, and Leonard smirked, ignoring the curl of expectant excitement in his stomach. He was probably enjoying this way too much, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Barry grinned and inclined his head. "You're smart, and even though it makes me cringe, I secretly love your cold puns. I like that you care about Mick and Lisa, even though you don't like to care about anything. And you look good in pretty much anything, which is really annoying, by the way."

Barry's candid honesty drew a slow, prickling flush of heat into Leonard's face, and he tossed back his whiskey all in one go. When he managed to look at Barry again, Barry's face was soft in wonder.

"I didn't know you blushed."

"Don't get used to it," Leonard said gruffly. His appetite vanished, and he pushed the plate away. "Thanks for dinner, kid."

Barry rested his hand on Leonard's forearm, and Leonard froze, instinctively tensing for a fight. He forced down his initial response and met Barry's eyes again. "What if," Barry said slowly, "I really did want to have a date with you?"

"I'd say that your family might have some choice words about that." Barry's hands were warm even through the layer of his thermal shirt, and Leonard could swear he knew the second his mild crush turned about in his chest and became something more—an ember. A hope. He pulled his arm away and caught Barry's fingers at the last moment, bringing his hand to Leonard's lips so he could brush a kiss against Barry's knuckles. "Thanks, though. That's real sweet of you."

Barry's eyes were a little wild, his chest rising and falling with the quickness of his breath. "Len."

"Mmm?" Leonard set Barry's hand back on the table and released him.

"Come on a date with me. A real one."

Leonard shook his head and rose from the booth. "I ain't that easy, kid," he said as he shrugged on his jacket. "Have a good night." Barry sat back in his seat again, very clearly willing to let Leonard leave, and that made Leonard smile. He really was a good guy.

So Leonard paused at Barry's side and leaned down, as if he was going to kiss his cheek goodbye. "You have my permission to convince me," he murmured into Barry's ear, gratified by Barry's small gasp. He looked forward to hearing that in a more private setting.

Then Leonard straightened and headed toward the door. He didn't look back, didn't think Barry was watching him leave, but he couldn't resist the extra bounce in his step, the excitement settling into his gut.

The ball was in Barry's court now, and how he loved to make him squirm.

~*~


End file.
